1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to storage systems that are accessed by external host devices and/or external communicating devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage systems often use a variety of methods and devices to receive incoming data and data requests and to process those requests to store or retrieve data. Often such storage systems are limited in their bandwidth because they have a limited number of input/output ports and/or because of bottlenecks that exist within the system. Such bottlenecks can arise through the use of relatively slow data buses, as well as through the use of complicated switching or transmission structures and/or protocols.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more effective, efficient and optimal high-speed memory system.